What now?
by xox-Rikx-Luvz-Hugs-Kisses-xox
Summary: The gang is in high school and Vince, TJ, Spinelli, & Gretchen are getting weird feelings... Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Recess. Please do not sue.**

**Sorry if the characters are a little OOC**

Chapter 1: Say What?

TJ walked in and saw Vince siting at a table staring over at Gretchen and Spinelli, well mainly Gretchen. TJ went over to Vince and asked if he was ever going to ask Gretchen out. "What!? TJ, why would I do that?" Vince asked."Come on, it's soo obvious you like her, you totally should ask her out." "Oh ya TJ, I'll do just that. Totally easy." "Well it should be!" "Since when have you been the love guru? By the way, how are things going with Spinelli, TJ" "oh shut up, I get your point, but I don't want to want to ruin our friendship"  
"Duh, dude, why do you think I haven't asked out Gretchen." "We're in trouble aren't we?" "Yea, we are."

(By this time, Spinelli had noticed the boys and excused herself from Gretchen and had gone over to talk with the them, because Gretchen was doing more studying then talking.)

"Hey, guys!" "Hey, Spin!",said TJ. Vince just mumbled something that sounded like hi. Spinelli looked at Vince, then Gretchen, then back at Vince.  
"Hey, Vince?" Vince looks up at Spinelli, "Ya?" "If it helps, I think she likes you too." "What are you talking about? I don't like... impossible..." "Oh please, I've seen the way you look at her. I get it"  
(Turns to TJ)

"What I don't get though, is why Teej here was looking at me?" TJ turned red,"What? I wasn't looking at you." Spinelli raised her eyebrow at him."Oh really"  
Vince, the so-called best friend said, oh so helpfully,"Ya, Teej, why were you looking at Spinelli?" TJ glared darkly at Vince, "Oh, shut up Romeo." "Teej,  
Spinelli asked softly, causing TJ to look up. "OK, fine, Vince get lost." "With pleasure, you two have fun, OK?"Vince said gleefully and with a grin, he walked over to Gretchen and pointed at the two of them. Both Gretchen and Vince were staring at TJ and Spinelli until they saw TJ's glare, then they looked away. "Well, TJ?" Spinelli asked sitting down.

(TJ's thoughts:  
Come on TJ, you can do this. It's Spin you're talking to. She's been your best friend since Kindergarden

"OK, Spin will you go out with me?"

(Spinelli's thoughts:  
Oh my gosh, he is so cute when he blushes. OK, Spinelli, your dreams are coming true. TJ just asked you out. You've had a crush on him since that kiss in 4th grade and finally he's asking you out!

"Spin?" TJ asked, bright red. "Umm, I don't know Teej..."

**Please review, it is my first fanfic. i am_ very_open to criticism.(Any kind!) Rika-Karine-333**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kisses

At Spinelli's words TJ's face fell. "Hey, just forget about it. This doesn't weird out our friendship right?  
Anyway, forget about it. Kay? I got to go." TJ got up and started to walk towards the door. "Teej, wait"  
Spinelli called.

(Vince and Gretchen are watching this with open mouths, unknowingly holding each others hand in a death grip.)

TJ turned around. "What?", he asked. "Yes." "Yes, what?" "Yes, I'll go out with you." "You sure?" At this Spinelli ran up to TJ and kisses him. TJ froze for a second and then put his arms around her. She responded by putting her arms around his neck.

(Vince and Gretchen are still watching with their mouths open)

After a few minutes TJ and Spinelli stop kissing. "You want to ask me that again Teej?" "Ask you what?" "Thought so." TJ and Spinelli walk out the door.

At that, Vince and Gretchen stopped gaping and have become aware of the fact that they are holding each others hands. They let go quickly and enter an akward silence. "Ummm.." "Oh my gosh, Vince! Our best friends are finally together!" Gretchen hugged Vince. Quickly she realizes what she's doing and pulls away. For a few moments they stood staring at each other, then one or both of them moved and suddenly they were kissing.

(Vince's thoughts:  
OK, I'm kissing Gretchen. This is nice, it's different from the other kisses I've had with other girls.

(Gretchen's thoughts:  
Oh my gosh, I'm kissing Vince! I've always liked him, but I never thought I would kiss him. Wait, what am I doing?"

Gretchen eyes flew open and she backed away, turned and ran out the door. "Gretchen," Vince called, but she was gone.

(Vince's thoughts:  
Oh man, What's gonna happen now?"

Please review. Rika-Karine-333 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the first reviewer!**

Chapter 3: Confessions

At school the next day the gang met outside the school door. Mikey and Gus are happy that TJ and Spinelli are going out, but Vince and Gretchen can't even look at each other. Spinelli noticed this and pulls Gretchen aside when everyone is going inside. "Gretch, you OK?" Gretchen looks at Spinelli and bursts out crying. "Oh, Gretchen, what's wrong?" Gretchen justs continues to cry. "OK, I'll be right back."

Spinelli caught up with TJ and pulled him aside. "We are gonna be a bit late. Can you cover?" "Ya. What's wrong?" "I'll tell you later. Just tell the teach that Gretchen tripped and we're gonna go clean up." "OK"  
"Thanks, your the best." Spinelli gave him a kiss and ran back to Gretchen.

On the way to class TJ noticed that Vince was seemed out of it, and asked him what's up. Vince pulled him aside and shouted at Mikey and Gus to go ahead and not say anything to the teacher. "After you and Spinelli left, Gretchen and I kissed. It was really nice, and I could really like her. Maybe even love her, but she ran out after the kiss. We can't even look at each other." "Oh, man. What about your friendship?" "I don't know"  
"I'm sure everything will work out." "I hope so." "Come on, let's get to class." "OK"

"So, Gretchen, what happened?" "Well, after you and TJ left..." "Ya?" "Vince and I kissed." "What?" "Ya"  
"Well." "After, I ran out." "What?" "I didn't know what else to do. I could really like, maybe even love,  
Vince. I already like him, but he doesn't like me. I'm not his type." "So? Vince likes you and your just the type of girl he needs." "Really?" "Yes, really." "I don't know. Let's get to class, Spinelli." "OK, Gretch.  
Oh by the way, the teacher thinks you tripped." "OK... why?" "I couldn't think of anything else to tell TJ"  
"TJ knows I was crying?" "No. I just told him to cover for us." "OK, let's get to class." "Ya."

**Please review. I'm still very nervous... Rika-Karine-333**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Matchmaking Matchmakers

Spinelli and Gretchen got to class and sat in their seats. Spinelli sat beside TJ, Gretchen sat behind her

and beside Vince. Mikey and Gus were behind them. As soon as Gretchen got to her seat, she pulled out her assignment

and got to work. Vince looked over at her, sighed, then turned and talked to Mikey and Gus. Spinelli watched all of this

with a weird look on her and got an idea. She passed a note to TJ.

S: Did Vince tell you?

T: About him and Gretchen?

S: Ya. Personally, I think they are very sad and totally meant for each other.

T: Ya. I agree with you on that one. What are you thinking there, Spin?

S: That we set them up?

T: OK, but we're gonna need some help.

S: No duh, Sherlock.

T: Hey, be nice!

S: Just because your my girlfriend doesn't mean I have to be nice.

T: Oh, really?

S: You know I love you right?

T: Ya, I don't know why but I love you too.

S: Good, now back to business.

T: OK, We'll tell Mikey and Gus at break, right?

S: Yes. Now back to school work.

T: OK.

At break Greand rqtchen said bye to everyone but Vince and raced off to ner next class. Vince was out the door soon after

Gretchen. Mikey and Gus stayed behind and askedSpinelli and TJ what was going on with Vince and Gretchen."Well," said

Spinelli, "Gretchen and Vince kissed after me and TJ left. By the way, we're going out." "Finally," said Gus, "Mikey, Vince,

Gretchen and I were going to set you two up if you weren't going out by next friday." "What!?"TJ and Spinelli practically

screamed. "Hey, don't get mad. We all were tired of you two going around in circles since that kiss in grade four." "Whatever,

we need to set up Vince and Gretchen, right?" said Spinelli. Everyone agreed. "Hey, Spinelli?" "Ya, TJ?" "We better get to class."

"Right, bye guys!" "Bye." "See you later."

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Matchmaking begins...

After Spinelli, TJ, Mikey and Gus decided to play Cupid, they made a plan.

Spinelli's parents were out of town and they trusted her to have a small party while they were away.

Since tomorrow was Friday when they were all hanging around outside, Spinelli asked everyone if they wanted to sleepover. "Your parents trust you to have your boyfriend and your other guy friends at your house?" TJ asked mockingly. "Well, TJ they trust everyone but you. Sorry but you can't come." "Come on Spinelli, I was only joking." "I know. OK guys it's after school. Talk to you later." Spinelli and TJ headed to class. Mikey and Gus took of on the opposite direction.

"Hey, Gretchen?" "Ya, Vince?" "Can we talk, please." "No. I got to go. Bye." Gretchen took of for class.

At the sleepover Vince, TJ, Mikey and Gus were raiding the fridge while Spinelli and Gretchen were setting the table. Supper was fun even though Vince and Gretchen weren't looking at each other... oh well it was time to put the plan into action.

"Hey TJ, can you help me clean up?" "Sure, Spinelli." They got the dishes and went into the kitchen.

Mikey and Gus said they were going to play video games, but really the went into the kitchen to watch

and see what would happen with Gretchen and Vince all alone...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Talk

"Gretchen?" "What do you, Vince?" Vince was suprised at her cold tone. "Can we talk?" "No!" "Please?" "No!" Gretchen started to get up. Vince reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. "LET GO OF ME!" "NO! Gretchen you are going to listen, no matter what!"

(Mikey, Gus, TJ and Spinelli were listening through the kitchen door. They were holding their breaths, waiting for them to finish talking.)

Gretchen stopped struggling and looked at Vince. "Fine, I'll listen." "Gretchen ever since our kiss, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I liked you before, but now I really like you." "Your kidding. Vince I liked you too, but I was scared you didn't feel the same way." "Well, I do. Gretchen do you want to be my girl friend?" "Yes, Vince. I do." Vince pulled Gretchen down for a kiss.

Spinelli hadn't heard anything in awhile so she peeked out the kitchen door and saw them kissing. "Guys, they're kissing. Lets head to the living room and wait for them." "OK." The guys said. They all headed to the living room. Gus and Mikey sat in the chairs, TJ sat on the couch and Spinelli sat on TJ's lap. Gretchen and Vince came in a couple of minutes later. Spinelli saw that they were holding hands. "Oh my gosh! You guys are going out. Yay." She jumped out of TJ's lap and gave them a hug. Then, calmly she sat on TJ's lap again. Vince plopped down on the couch beside TJ and Gretchen sat on Vince's lap. They started to watch a movie.

OK, for now the story is unfinished. Should I write another chapter or is this a good enough ending? I'm writing a sequel about Mikey and Gus. I'm going to pair them up with some girls. I **need ** suggestions please. Ashleys, or new characters? Please givesuggestions in a review. Thanx R-K-333


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own anything.**

It had been five months since TJ and Spinelli plus, Vince and Gretchen got together and everyone was still going strong.

Spinelli smiled as she watched TJ talk with Vince, she turned when Gretchen came up beside her, "I think this has been the best five months ever Gretch."

She nodded, "Ya, I have a boyfriend who actually likes me, and so do you."

Spinelli smiled, "Let's hope it stays that way."

_**Sorry for the very long delay! I am hoping to post a sequel of sorts soon, I know this was very short, but I wanted to keep my promised of posting it today!  
**_

_**R-K-333**_


End file.
